


Senpai

by a_bad_poem



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Crack, I took this more seriously than I should've, M/M, Multi, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_bad_poem/pseuds/a_bad_poem
Summary: Arin and Ross have been watching too much hentai.I had this going around in my head for a while before I thought of the last part and I had to write it.





	Senpai

"Danny."

 

Danny froze. It was never good when Ross and Arin approached him at the same time like this. Arin had the same sadistic look in his eye that Ross did, no doubt infected again. If Arin knew he was a victim of Ross' toxic enticingness he didn't show it or didn't care. Or both.

 

"Yes?" He asked as casually as he could manage.

 

They each took an arm, dragging Danny up and over to the recording room. They weren't set to record, and there was only one other thing they used that room for.

 

Arin let go of Danny to lock the door and pull the curtains down to block the windows, Ross leading their boyfriend the rest of the way to the couch. Danny didn't resist as Ross pushed him to lie down across it and crawled atop of him. Still, he didn't exactly trust what was going on.

 

"Kimi-ga hoshii," Ross purred as he slowly unbuttoned Danny's pants. _I want you._

 

Danny's eyes widened slightly. He knew it was Japanese, but had no idea what it meant. For all he knew Ross just said he was going to chop his dick off, but it twitched to life, willing to accept its fate anyway. Something about his boyfriends speaking a foreign language was hot to him, as Arin had exposed by speaking Japanese in a particular Game Grumps episode. So they were finally acting on it.

 

Arin was by his side in the next moment, and as Ross pulled out his cock and eyed it hungrily the larger man licked up a stripe of it. He purred. "Yokatta?" _Do you like that?_

 

God, the accent and everything. Danny couldn't help the whimper that escaped his lips, hips twitching slightly. It was a question, he could tell that at least by the tone, but one he couldn't answer.

 

Ross leaned down to drag his tongue along the other side of his shaft, and just seeing his two loves licking on either side of his cock made Danny harden noticeably.

 

Arin sucked the tip of Danny's dick into his mouth, causing him to suck air in through grit teeth. "Shit, Ar," he breathed, reaching out to comb then grip the man's silky hair.

 

Ross busied the bottom half of his length, suckling the sides eagerly, drooling. Fuck. What had Danny done to deserve this?

 

Once Danny was fully hard, Arin stood and positioned himself over his cock. He spread his cheeks, watching himself as he lowered himself down, moaning all the way.

 

Danny groaned, which warped into pants as he watched his shaft disappear steadily inside Arin. "Fuck." Arin looked at him expectantly, so he took hold of the man's hips and began to thrust upwards.

 

Arin moaned, a high-pitched squeal. "Motto hayaku," he panted, tongue flopping out of his mouth. "Hayaku!" _Faster!_

 

The sense of urgency in Arin's tone was enough to make Dan obey, whether he realized it or not.

 

He pounded upwards into the man's ass, the sound of skin slapping against skin steadily filling the room and turning him on. He breathed heavily, as Arin continued to moan exaggeratedly on top of him. Oddly enough it was hot, the way Arin seemed to be spaced out into nothing, tongue hanging out of his mouth as his head teetered backwards.

 

This went only for a few minutes before Ross put a hand on Arin's shoulder, and while Arin made a little show of protesting he slipped off of Dan's cock, wet with pre-cum.

 

Ross sat over it now, letting out some sort of faux-delicate gasp as he eased downwards. He looked right at Danny and purred, rolling his hips in such a way that made all the air leave Danny's lungs. He shuddered as Ross settled, supposing he was going to be the one doing all the work again.

 

As he began to move his hips Arin caught Danny's chin and leaned in to kiss him deeply, guiding one of his hands to his cock. Instinctively Danny wrapped his long fingers around it, moving his hand in a stroking motion.

 

Ross braced his palms against Danny's abdomen, a constant string of moans similar to Arin's pouring out from his mouth. His tongue hung freely, his head hanging forward; his eyes nearly crossed.

 

Shit. Dan didn't know what the hell was happening, but it was hot.

 

"Motto tsuyoku!" Ross demanded desperately, and in some blind effort to satisfy his lover's cries Danny automatically began to go faster and deeper with his thrusts. _Stronger!_

 

"Kimochi ii!" Arin moaned shakily through audible breaths, rutting into Danny's hand. _I feel so good!_ He leaned down to reconnect their lips, delicate noises of pleasure leaving Arin's mouth and filling Dan's.

 

"Onegai!" Ross gasped out suddenly, calling for Dan's attention. _Please!_ He pulled away from the kiss and gasped in air as Ross took over, bouncing himself on Danny's cock needily. His eyes rolled to the back of his head— Dan saw it for a split second before his neck dropped back and he squeal-moaned and came, back arched almost conceringly so.

 

At a wave from Arin's hand Ross slipped off Dan's cock and slumped onto the mattress panting and Arin wrapped fingers around Dan's base. He jerked him with quick, short strokes and Danny matched his pace after a moment. Arin's voice pitched and he might've shouted something in Japanese through his breathlessness as he came— and Dan left himself coated in his own cum. Quickly so as not to leave Ross feeling left out Dan stretched an arm around the boy who had crawled forward and was now curled up at his side. "You two are amazing," he breathed out, Arin slowly settling down on the mattress.

 

"Aa, Danny-san?" Arin hummed cutely, nudging Danny's shoulder.

 

Danny looked over at him, cheeks pink as they continued to play along with... whatever this was. "Hm?"

 

His voice dropped to a whisper, and his fingers traced Danny's chest delicately. "Daisuki."

 

Ross made a soft noise of agreement on Dan's other side. "Daisuki." He closed his eyes and curled in a little closer.

 

_I love you._


End file.
